


Forgiveness and Cuddles

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Soft CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Colin watched them from his corner. They were cuddling. He wanted to cuddle too but...how could he when he put a gun to both their heads?





	Forgiveness and Cuddles

Sixty or Colin as he called himself now, watched from the corner beside Sumo’s bowls. He’d only join the household yesterday after being found right where Connor left him in the Cyberlife Warehouse. He’d been reactivated and very scared, early memories of Connor’s mission and Amanda’s threats looping endlessly in his mind. The bullet that Hank shot never hit the memory core and Colin forced himself into stasis. It took a lot of repairing and coaxing but soon Colin found himself going home with Hank and Connor. Hank had barely spoken to him since his arrival and he though it fair, considering that he practically held him hostage for a useless mission. When he first came home, he situated himself in the corner after meeting Sumo. Connor tried to coax him away from there, but he insisted saying it’s safer this way and he wouldn’t end up hurting Hank again. Connor was reluctant but decide to let him be, not wanting to stress his twin.

And now, Colin was huddled up and watching Hank and Connor as they cuddle. His own LED flickered to yellow as he tilted his head in curiosity. What did that feel like? Is it warm? Tight? Dangerous? Is it fun? His thoughts were cut off when he accidentally locks eyes with Connor. Flushing, Colin looks away with an almost sad look and hides his face as he wrapped his arms around himself. Connor looks at him in confusion before looking up at Hank with a yellow LED as well.

“Something wrong?” Hank rumbled, his fingers running through Connor’s hair.

Connor looked at Colin again who’s still facing away.

“It’s Colin. He looks…lonely.” he answered softly.

Hank looked over his shoulder to find Colin in his corner, face hidden like Connor had said. Part of him told him that he should keep the android there after what he’d done to him but…another part of him told him that it wasn’t him. That he’s no different from Connor. That he too had been under Cyberlife’s control. He watches Colin for a moment. He peeks up and grabs a piece of kibble from Sumo’s bowl, playing with hit before throwing it at Sumo with a soft sigh. He watches as Sumo lazily eats it off the floor. Hank feels his heart melt little by little and he sighs.

“I can’t blame him. He’s as lost as you. What do you want me to do about it?” Hank says after a beat of silence.

Connor looks at him again, watching his twin now fiddling with the sweater that he gave to him. Another leaves Colin’s lips. Sumo hears him and comes over, flopping in front of him with a whine. Colin looks at the St. Bernard for a moment before shyly reaching out to pet him.

“At least _you_ like me, Sumo. Or is it because I look like Connor to you?” Colin mumbled.

Both Connor and Hank looked at each other, Connor feeling bad for his twin. Connor knew how Colin felt. He felt it, walking amongst his own people, walking into new Jericho, and even just walking around Detroit. Connor understood him the most. He then looked up at Hank, eyes wide and pleading. Surprisingly, Hank nodded in response. Hank wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he knew Colin was scared since the beginning. He was going to try and talk him out of mission at the tower but the gun at his head shut him up. Hank was then pulled out of his thought when Connor, now standing, tugged at his hands. Hank sighed and stood up too, following Connor to the kitchen and to Colin’s corner.

“Colin?” Connor called softly.

Colin jumped at the sound of his name being called, looking up to see Hank and Connor standing in front of him. He flushed again, pressing himself further into the corner and hiding his face. He jumped again as a hand landed on his shoulder. Peeking up, he came face to face with Connor and Hank. He felt himself shrink under Hank’s gaze and he looked away again.

“It’s ok, Lin. You’re ok.” came Connor’s soft and assuring voice.

Colin peeked up again and saw Hank’s face again. Then he realized, Hank wasn’t looking at him with hate or disdain. He was looking at him with empathy and kindness. Before Colin could ask, Hank knelt down in front of him, the hand on his shoulder squeezing gently. Colin’s LED blinked to red.

“Look, Colin. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like shit. I know you feel guilty for almost killing me. But it’s not your fault. It wasn’t you holding the gun at the time. If there’s anything I can do to help you, just tell me.” Hank said, giving him a tiny smile.

Colin was speechless. He’s never been forgiven for making mistakes before. He’d been so used to Amanda berating him over and over. Red-brown eyes widened in shock and awe.

“Well?” Hank urged, pulling Colin out of his thoughts.

Colin jumped for a second before turning away with a bright blue face. A squeeze on his shoulder made him peek up for a moment before hiding again.

“I…I want…Can…C-Cuddle?” Colin stuttered in a soft voice.

Hank smiled and nodded, standing up as he offered his hand. Colin looked at him and then his hand with an uncertain look.

“W-We’re not gonna cuddle here?” he asked softly.

Hank chuckled.

“Of course not. It’s not comfortable for my back anyway.” he answered.

Colin gave him a wobbly smile and took Hank’s hand. His other hand found Connor’s as he followed the two to the living area. They settled on the couch with Hank in the middle and the two androids on either side of him. Both Connor and Colin had turned up their temperature cores, making Hank feel warm and comfy. Smiling, the lieutenant looked over to Colin who was still huddled up beside him. Connor noticed how stiff he was.

“Psst! Colin! Just relax! Like this!” he whispered, snuggling up against Hank and clinging to his arm.

Colin nodded and slowly mirrored him. He suddenly yelped when Hank’s strong arm curled around him and pulled him close. Hank chuckled and let his fingers run through Colin’s hair. Colin found himself slowly relaxing, stress levels lowering, and LED flickering to yellow then a steady blue. He found that he liked cuddling with Hank and Connor. He liked being with them. He felt safe. They didn’t hurt him or hate for what he’d done or who he used to be. Smiling, Colin let out a happy sigh and relaxed fully.

“I like cuddles.”


End file.
